Solemn Cry
by Mineral town girl
Summary: Jack Solemn is a boy in love with a girl, who doesn't love him.


**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

** My name is Jack Solemn, I'm 17, I have striking green eyes, I'm bony and tall, and no I'm not emo because the stupid black highlights, I was Luffy from One Piece one year at Otokon, because yes I will admit I'm a geek though. My dad is dead, and I never knew my mother, I live with my uncle. I'm a pretty normal guy now that I think about it, I want to be a therapist when I grow up, I'm practically one now, with all my friends and their problems anyway…

At this point you're all probably wondering what kind of story this is? Well, this is a story of a boy madly in love with a girl, and a girl who has no interest in the boy. This is the story of when my life fell apart.

The day my life started to fall apart was a little to normal for my group of friends, I think it was because of the fact that Ted was at some random art Museum at a place no ones ever heard of, and Tya was in bed sick. So today we where missing are resident perv, and our resident rainbow, and no I'm not calling Tya a lez even though she is actually bisexual, but I call her a rainbow because her personality is that of an explosion of neon fireworks on crack.

But like I said neither of those two whack-jobs where here so, it was pretty normal. We were at lunch and I was reading a book about some guy that got shot in the face and lived, barely. Dandelion or as I like to call her, Dandy, was munching on a cookie I had bought her, because I owed her after betting her I could beat Ted in an arm wrestling match and lost, damn Teddy bear…Nora, or Noe was-, well to me it looked like she was trying to make her orange soda can explode with the amount of concentration she had on her face.

"Hey Jack." I looked up from my book at the sound of Dandy's voice. She was holding her half-cookie looking bored at me.

"Hmm?"

"Why is that every time I seem to start to eat something, I don't want it anymore?" You see what I mean? Every time someone has a question it goes to me.

"What do you mean? You can't be serious?" I sat up so I could face her, truth be told, I'd loved Dandy even before puberty hit.

"Well…I wasn't really thinking when I said that…I was thinking of something else…" Noe looked up from her soda to Dandy, they're best friends.

"What about?" I was surprised Noe was even listening to us with the focus she had on her orange soda.

"Well you know Gar?" Gar was short for Edgar, her new boyfriend. "Well it's like now that I have him…I don't really want him anymore…" Here we go again, she always does this. She goes out with a guy till she gets bored of him, well at least now she's seeking help…

"Hormones." Noe tends to speak in sentences of a maximum of five words, endless she has something important to say, or she's reciting some uber-gothic poetry.

"Noe has a point, they tell you in health class that hormones can make you well…horny, maybe you never liked him in the first place, maybe you where just attracted to him." I said

"Yeah, but what if it's not hormones and I end up like this years from now! I'll never be married!" She combed her hand threw her hair, and I was tempted to say "I'd gladly marry you." But I didn't, cause it'd be stupid and corny.

"He's just not the one." Noe petted her head as she slumped in her chair.

"Yeah, your personal happiness should mean more to you than some guy that you just met a month ago." It was sad, but true Dandy had met him a month ago and in a two weeks they where dating, two days after that, is today, and she's bored with him.

"How am I gonna break up with him though?" she pressed her face to the table her hair looking like a mop."

"Make Jack do it." A four word sentence after a five word sentence? Then I realized what the sentence meant.

"No no I'm not gon-" I stopped as Dandy's puppy dog eyes scratched at my soul. "Fine…"

After the bell rang I found Edgar hanging around his freshman buddies, yeah he's a freshman, and we're juniors, weird huh? After the other guys left, I walked my way over there. I have to admit, I was feeling pretty smug about telling him off.

"Oh, hey-uh, James right?" Gawd I hated him, he was stupid, and immature.

"Jack, actually. Listen Edga-"

"Gar, actually." Now he was just pissing me off.

"Gar, Dandy wanted me to tell you-" I stopped after his face dropped, he may be an ass, but hey this must be hard on him.

"She still thinks we're going out?" Those are not the words I expected.

"What?" I tried to keep the tension out of my voice, I failed.

"Well, I kinda thought we where over yesterday…so I might have made-out with Kayla." I had no idea who Kayla was, but I knew now that he had been cheating on Dandelion, _my _Dandelion. It went by fast, but before I knew it my fist had impacted with his face, and he was on the ground, spitting blood in his hand.

"Shit, what the fuck dude?" He looked at me, dazed and confused.

"Dandy breaks up with you, sorry." And I ran away.

The bus ride home was boring, and lame. As I walked down the long flat driveway to my house, I thought about my encounter with "Gar". He was such your typical jock, what did he have that I didn't? Why would Dandy ever want to date a asshole like that?

I swung open the door and threw my bag by the fireplace.

"Bruce?" I yelled, sitting on the couch. I picked up my lab top, like I always do when I get home, and pressed the power button.

"Hey Jack." That was not my uncle Bruce, it was his fiancé Lamour. She walked into the living room, the way she walked always made me think she was fragile.

"Oh, hey Lala, where's Bruce." I said as my PC's screen lit up, and did the little on tune.

"He got a job in Iowa, he asked me to watch over the house." She sat next to me, I know you're all expecting me to be all "holy crap he's gone? Just like that?" but he did this all the time. He's a photographer, for like books and stuff, so wherever what he needs to be taking pictures of is, he is.

"Really? What's the job?" I asked intrigued. As the screen went to desktop, I clicked on the internet shortcut.

"Something about trains…What'cha doing on the ol' PC?" She looked at my screen as I went to my email.

"Checking my email." I saw one from my grandpa, and clicked on it confused.

"What does gramps have to say?" Lamour looked over my shoulder again.

I read allowed:

_Hey sonny, thought you might like to know…well…Anna's dead…The funeral is in a week…The invite will come in the mail soon. Sorry kiddo, but can you bring that one friend of yours…Dandelion, Anna really liked that little lady…it'd mean a lot to her. See you later son._

_-Gramps_

"Oh." Lamour and me sat there unsure what to say next. I shut down my lab top and put it back, and left. I went upstairs to my room, the odd color of the walls always made me feel at home. The walls are a stupid baby-food yellow, I never understood why my uncle painted his guest bedroom yellow(before my parents died, it was a guest bedroom).

I sat on my bed and looked out the window, Lamour was getting into her car, and I did a face palm thinking about how I should have noticed she was at my house in the first place.

I lie down and looked at the ceiling, only then did the tears fall down my face, I didn't cry, the tears just rolled down my face…grandma…


End file.
